Deception and Perfection
by StickyKeys1
Summary: Deception and Perfection are wonderful traits... but one breeds love, the other: hate... Will Dominque's deception win out... or will her older sister triumph?
**Songfic - Homewrecker, by Marina and the Diamonds**

 **I don't own the song or HP!**

* * *

 _The good are never easy, the easy never good, and love never happens like you really think it should..._  
 _Deception and perfection are wonderful traits - one will breed love, the other, hate..._

Victoire had always been jealous of her younger sister. Whilst Vic had white blonde hair, tangled curls, violet eyes, and a too-pale complexion paired with with freckles and a skinny, slender frame, Dominque was the perfect sixteen-year-old girl - honey blonde pin-straight thick hair that _never_ got tangles, gorgeous baby-blue eyes, a curvy figure, and a pink-white complexion. On top of that, Dom was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, uber-popular, and every single boy in Hogwarts fancied her. Vic, on the other hand was a complete nobody.

* * *

"Teddy's cute," Dom had said to her one cold January, watching the older boy with the turquoise hair and green eyes cross the field, his scarf blowing across his face.

"You mean Edward?" asked Victoire.

"I'm going to ask him out. You didn't have your eye on him, did you?"

Victoire shook her head. She'd never be able to tell Edward her feelings now.

* * *

"Be a good example for Dom and Louis," her parents would say, "You're the eldest. You must be absolutely, perfectly behaved at Hogwarts."

So Vic was perfect. She became perfect. The girl who gets straight O's, the girl who would never be caught dead in a broom closet, the quiet, sweet girl. Dom was perfect, too. She played perfect for Mum and Dad, an angel in the light, but oh, a little devil in the night. Because no matter how hard Vic tried to be perfect, to be loved, Dom would always be the favorite, the one with the Weasley temper and Qudditch skill, with the Delacour charm and beauty.

Seventh year, Victoire convinced herself, was going to be different. People would notice her. Edward - no say, it - Teddy would notice her. Stop lying to yourself, Vic. He loves Dom. You don't want to disappoint your little sister? You don't want to hurt her? Don't be a selfish little monster, Vic.

Finding Dominique was easy - all you had to do was follow the trail of broken hearts. Victoire felt invisible as she slipped through the crowd to find Dom on the train.

"Dom?"

She found Dom and Edward, lips locked, kissing passionately. Victoire turned away as she felt a pang in her chest like sliver of ice, her heart freezing over. _That's the last straw, Dom.  
_ She shivered... oh yes, they were all very lovely little children 'til they got to know each other...

* * *

Victoire stood in front of the mirror, in the dark of the Slytherin girl's dormitory.

"Erised, tell me my deepest desire," she whispered, her warm breath frosting the icy mirror. She allowed herself to be lost in fantasies and wild daydreams of what could have... no should have been.

 _You don't belong to anyone, Victoire!_

* * *

"Is that all he was to you? A bit of fun?" asked Victoire, "He _loved_ you, Dom."

"Don't get so irate, Vic. Your cheeks are all red and spotty. Have you been crying?"

"I hate you," whispered Victoire darkly, getting up from the table, "You bloody _homewrecker._ "

* * *

"Edward." Victoire hadn't really expected to find him outside her door, soaking wet at midnight, "What are you doing out this late?"

"Dom."

"Oh." One syllable explained everything, "You shouldn't let her break your heart like that, Edward."

He nods as she offers him a seat by the kitchen table in her apartment.

"Tea?" she asks. His sandy blond bangs fall into his deep brown eyes as he puts his head in his hands. Victoire walked around to the other side of the table to place a comforting hand on his back, her heart aching for the one person she loves but can't tell.

 _Oh, Dom is_ _the image of deception..._

* * *

"Edward was here last Friday," Vic tells her sister in a matter-of-fact way, "You need to stop playing with him."

Dom shakes her blonde curls, now dyed black at the tips is a show of even more rebellion, sipping her champagne.

"You," she points a manicured fingernail at her older sister, "need to loosen up."

Dom still dresses like she did back in school - tight dresses, skin-tight ripped jeans, waterfall tops, heavy makeup, while Vic opts for a more refined look, pastel sundresses and sandals.

"People like you never learn," she tells Dom, "And get that cigarette away from me."

But deep down, Vic knew, all Dom wants is love, the pure kind we all dream of. But she could not escape the past, so she and Teddy would never last...

* * *

"Edward. How are things?" Victoire is cautious, knowing that anyone who has to endure Dom for an extended period of time tends to be emotionally unbalanced.

"Well, I finally took your advice - Dom and I are over."

"You _what?_ " Vic nearly chokes on her coffee, spluttering in a most unladylike fashion. Teddy grins.

"It feels good, you know - to be free."

Victoire smiles half-heartedly. Just because Dom lost, doesn't mean she's won. The victor doesn't always get the spoils.

* * *

"He'll be back," said Dom confidently as she swallowed another glass of ice-cold lemonade at the Ministry party. Victoire had never known Dom to drink so much of it.  
"I thought you hated lemons."  
Dom shook her head, her curls gone, loosing golden youthfulness to a black pixie cut and dark red lipstick smeared boldly across her lips.

"He always comes back."

 _"Just because you're a good girl doesn't mean the homewrecker'll lose.."_

* * *

Victoire closed her eyes.

"Edward."

"Vic? Are you okay?" His brown eyes looked so concerned, it couldn't possibly be for her.

"Edward... I have to tell you something."

"Me too."

"You go first."

"No, ladies first."

"It's O. K, forget it. What were you going to say?"

"Never mind, its not important."

...

Victoire sobs as she reads the Prophet annoucing her and Teddy's engagement, sobbing because she was so stupid, sobbing because Dom invited and asked to be bridesmaid. She locks herself in the hotel room, laying on the bed and wondering if death will take her because she's in hell already. She sees the ghostly Erised floating in front of her, telling of sweet kisses and what never was, what should have been and tells her to go end it, _now._ She finds herself standing on a tall tall building in the middle of December and as the wind kisses her collarbone she tells herself all she has to do is jump and it's over.

"Victoire."

And it's him, and he comes closer and wraps his arms around her frozen body and she can smell his sandalwood scent and she wants to die because this can never be so she cries into his chest and tells the world to go away and then he tells her he loves her and he kisses her and tells her to wake up and she does.

* * *

"Victoire."

They're in the darkness of her kitchen, him crouching over her as he holds a cup of cold water to her lips.

"Here, drink."

She sips from the cup and as she does she realises that she's sweaty and her throat is dry.

"Ed," she manages to croak.

"Shh," he says as he picks her up, bridal style, and carries her to her bed, and sits down.

"How are you feeling?" Teddy asks her.

"Not too well," she whispers. He sighs heavily, as if there's a load on his chest.

"Vic... that day at the cafe after work... I wanted to tell you something. I love you, Vic, and I always have. It's okay if you don't feel the same way... I just want you to know I care."

"Teddy... I love you."

He runs his hands through his sandy hair nervously, "Why... why didn't we say anything? We're fools, we are."

He wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses her softly, and then roughly, with abandon, her fingers tangled in his hair and his arms wrapped around her waist, and this one she can keep, because this one is _real._ She feels sorry for Dom, because Dom cannot, will never love like this. And now Erised is free to leave them, because now they have their heart's desires.

* * *

 **I really had fun writing this! I've wanted to do a Teddy-Victoire-Dominique love triangle for ages, and i FINALLY have! Yay! Review if you want me to make this into a quasi-coherent follow-up story!  
**


End file.
